Un impulso de sangre a la cabeza
by WitchWhite
Summary: Shaina sigue a Milo a un hotel para descubrir su infidelidad en compañía de Algol. Quien pensaba ayudarla a darle celos. Todo se salió de control cuando la sospechosa deja a Milo. Shaina se debate entre perdonarlo o romperle la cara. Al mismo tiempo que Algol y Asterión tratan de bajar su intensidad. (Continuación de El Armario) Milo x Shaina Algol x Asterión. Humor/Romance/Amistad


**Este fic es la continuación de "El Armario" Aunque no es necesario leerlo para entender este, pero es interesante.**

 **Nota: Este texto es un regalo mi querida amiga y seguidora Beauty-Amazon que siempre me ha apoyado a escribir y continuar con mis locas historias. Y a Paxo que es fan de los caballeros de plata y decidí hacerle su pareja favorita que encajo hermoso con este fic.**

 **Espero que les guste a ambos. La temática es un poco complicada ya que aborde temas delicados con respecto a temas sociales.**

 **Nota:** _El título del fic me base en una canción de cosplay con el mismo nombre que igual quedo excelente con la temática del fic._

 **Advertencias:** _menciones de yaoi, hentai. En general es romance/amistad_

 **Disclaimer** _: Los personajes pertenecer a su autor y este fic así como la idea es mía._

 **-o-**

 **Un impulso de sangre a la cabeza**

 _Honey,_

 _All the movements_

 _you're starting to make_

 _See me crumble and fall on my face_

La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Guardaron silencio para tratar de escuchar algún sonido del otro lado de la puerta. Él pegó su oreja para distinguir alguna voz conocida, pasos, risas, algo que le dijera que del otro lado había vida. Ella en cambió se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a una pequeña mesa. Miró a su amigo con impaciencia. Las habitaciones de ese hotel eran lujosas y amplias. Entendía por qué a su novio le gustaba llevarla ahí. A ella y a otras más. Por eso estaba ahí, porque quería comprobar con sus ojos que su novio era un maldito infiel. Sospechaba desde hace meses que filtreaba con alguien pero no sabía con quién. Hasta ese día.

― Al parecer ya no regresó― comentó el joven alejándose de la puerta― ¿quieres esperar un poco más por si regresa o él sale de la habitación?

― Él no va a salir, aprovechara lo que pagó por la habitación. Debería ir y…― la joven se exaltó y caminó hacia el umbral, dispuesta a derribar la puerta de la habitación de su novio.

― Contrólate, Shaina… quedamos que nada de escenas. Te verás peor. Y ni siquiera tienes pruebas de que haya pasado algo, a menos que encuentres el condón usando y guacala, que asco― explicó su amigo.

No sabía que haría sin Algol en su vida. Lo abrazó. Desde que llegó al Santuario se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Porque sabía escuchar aunque tenía un temperamento fuerte y su arrogancia normalmente le nublaba la razón. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de ella, dejaba todo por acompañarla, como ahora. La vio llorar semanas atrás porque su relación con Milo no iba nada bien. "Tú tienes la culpa, te dije desde que comenzó la relación con él que tuvieras cuidado" Le recordó Algol. Pero no podía dejarla ahí, con la duda en la boca y viendo cómo se desmoronaba su pobre corazón. Después de todo, ella también lo ha apoyado, y ha rotó un par de bocas por faltarle al respeto a su amigo. Y es que Algol era de los pocos caballeros en el Santuario que mantenía una relación con otro. Shaina pensaba que Misty tenía la culpa por mala influencia, aunque él no fuera gay. Algol tenía una bonita historia de amor con Asterion. Y siempre estaba limpiando sus nombres. ¿Qué les pasa en el Santuario, cuanta intolerancia?

― Seguramente ni se le paró― argumentó furiosa― por eso la babosa de Shoko lo dejó, sí eso debe ser.

― Me encanta verte furiosa, siempre consigues romper el encanto del drama con algo divertido― río el de la constelación de Perseo― ¿qué hacemos? Nosotros también pagamos por la habitación. Podemos mirar películas…

― Llama a Asterion. Les dejo la habitación mientras yo le rompo toda esa bonita cara al escorpión.

― ¡No! Que de eso vive. ¿Y si le cortas el pene?― ambos se echaron a reír― de donde vengo, suelen hacerlo, bueno antes, ahora no. El harem es algo legal. Vamos Shaina… relájate.

― ¿Dime que piensas exactamente?

― Ya te lo he repetido. Creo que Milo no puede estar con otra mujer que no seas tú y si ha tenido deslices pues… es algo normal.

― ¿Normal? La infidelidad no es normal.

― ¿Y la posesión y sentido de pertenencia por otro sí? Te he dicho miles de veces que las personas no son objetos Shaina. Estoy aquí por ti, porque me preocupa y si tu forma de vengarte de él es hacerle creer que estás conmigo, te apoyo.

Shaina estaba cansada que le repitiera lo mismo. "Las personas no son objetos" Claro que lo sabía. Las personas están donde quieren y con quienes quieren estar. Le dolía porque Milo estaba y no con ella. ¿Qué clase de relación es esa? Si no debe existir el sentido de pertenencia… ¿por qué él se daba el lujo de tenerla a ella y a otra más? A veces era posesiva, sí, temperamental, arriesgada y necia, pero no era mala. Amaba a Milo como nunca amo a nadie, ni a Seiya y eso que Seiya tenía un lugar en su tierno corazón. Si no fuera por Algol, ya hubiera cometido doble homicidio.

― Te dije que hablaras con él. Es un hombre sensato… reconoce sus errores y los de otros. Sí está mal pedirá una disculpas. Shaina no llores…

― ¿Cómo sabes que estoy llorando si no puedes verme la cara?

― Te conozco desde que tenemos diez años. Mira… llamaré a Asterion y haremos una pequeña fiesta en el cuarto. ¿Te parece? Botana, cerveza, pizza… Estamos en descanso.

― ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

― Haber matado a Milo, espera… no puedes matarlo, te dobla en poder y fuerza. ¿Qué? Es la verdad y no lo dije porque fueras mujer, es un dorado.

― A veces no quisiera amarlo tanto, todo le perdono…

― Quiérete un poco, a veces si das pena― en respuesta la muchacha le dio un golpe en el brazo antes de llamar a su guapo novio.

Esperaron a Asterion una hora y en ese tiempo la puerta de la habitación de Milo no se abrió. Debía estar dormido o viendo televisión. Y si estaba de buenas quizá se masturbaba con alguna película o la imagen de una próxima amante.

El danés entró a la habitación con dos cajas de piza, una bolsa con cerveza y vino.

― Se va a morir de celos el Milo cuando vea que estas con dos guapos ejemplares masculinos― comentó Asterion dejando la comida en la mesa.

Ella sonrió. Tomó un pedazo de pizza mientras Algol encendía el estéreo y sonaba música en inglés que les recordó a los antros que solían visitar los turistas. Bien decían que las penas con pan son buenas. Entre amigos mejor. Un par de tragos de vino y cerveza, los novios comenzaron a besarse y fue momento que Shaina sabía dónde estaba su lugar. No le molestó para nada que se amaran frente a ella, ya estaba acostumbrada. Y siempre tenía que callarle la boca a algún soldado idiota que comenzaba con sus insultos y no los bajaba de maricas.

Sin hacer mucho ruido para no notar su escape, tomó una rebanada de pizza y una cerveza. Antes de salir los vio besarse sobre la cama. Las manos de Asterion recorriendo la espalda de Algol por debajo de la camisa. Al menos alguien aprovecharía la habitación. Salió al frio pasillo. Recordó la cara de idiota de la Saintia y la odio. Maldita Shoko, donde te descubra voy a barrer el Santuario contigo. Pensó.

Se llevó la rebanada de pizza a la boca y miró la puerta de la habitación de Milo. Fue como estar en la frontera de un país en conflicto bélico. No se atrevía a cruzar. A pesar que era su novio, había privilegios y derechos de antigüedad, no pudo.

Se terminó la cerveza. ¿Cuántas fueron? Cuatro o cinco. En la habitación Algol y su novio debían estar demostrándose el amor más puro y real que el de muchas parejas heteros. Conocía esa relación tan bien como la suya con Milo. Algol y Asterion fueron muy cercanos desde que se conocieron pese a estar en escuadras separadas. Coincidían en los entrenamientos y la cena. Dijo Algol que nunca pensó que, justamente él fuera su novio porque le había echado el ojo a Dante pero él parecía no tener los mismos gustos. Asterion fue quien lo besó y le dijo le gustaba. Ellos no se complicaron la existencia. Fue un "lo tomas o lo dejas". Ese tipo de relaciones no existían en su mundo. Aioria por ejemplo, era insoportable y Marin siempre lo terminaba mandando al demonio para que él regresara con la cola entre las patas. ¿Tan complicado era llevarse bien?

Luego estaba Geist, no sabía que le veía a Shura. Tipo más serio y aburrido que ha conocido. Geist se esmeraba mucho por agradarle, ella aseguraba que nadie conocía el lado tierno que tenía el capricornio. ¿Esa cosa tiene sentimientos? Le preguntaba Shaina a su pequeña amiga y ella asentía feliz. Lo malo es que no le dedicaba tanto tiempo como quisiera. De June sabía poco pero lo que sabía es que siempre le estaba rogando a Shun por una cita. Si fuera ella, ya lo hubiera despachado.

Ya no sabía que le daba más coraje, que fuera una inútil Saintia la que quisiera robarle el hombre o que su hombre fuera un pendejo. Ahí estaba frente a la puerta con muchas ganas de tocar, de entrar, de golpearlo e insultarlo y después… Él siempre decía que los problemas se resuelven mejor en la cama. Quería creerle y con esa premisa, tocó la puerta.

Algol iba a regañarla porque el plan no era ese. Bueno, tampoco el plan era que se terminará revolcando con el novio. No recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar más fuerte. Seguramente estaba dormido o peor, ya no estaba y se marchó sin darse cuenta. Tocó de nuevo con desesperación.

Un Milo despeinado y medio adormilado abrió la puerta. Shaina entró deprisa, comenzó a buscar en el baño, dentro del closet, bajo la cama. La misma escena que hizo en la casa de Escorpio. Milo no dijo nada, la dejo hacer. Estaba un poco fastidiado, cansado y herido como para discutir con la novia de lo mismo. Volvió a la cama. Tenía el televisor encendido en un programa de concursos que no entendía. Shaina se plantó frente a él.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó impidiendo la vista del televisor.

―Y por qué no― respondió él sin muchas ganas.

― A caso no conoces el respeto. Sí querías acostarte con otra… ¿por qué seguir conmigo?

― Porque a ti te amo Shaina

No sabía que pensar al respecto. Milo no negó el desliz y ahora decía que la amaba. ¿Qué clase de escorpión es ése? La cólera disminuyó. Se odiaba, porque era débil por un par de palabras bonitas. Se parecía a Marin y Gesit y tanto que las criticaba por ser ilusas. ¿Qué tenían los Santos Dorados que no se les podía decir que no?

― Lo siento― dijo Milo con suavidad. Apagó el televisor― si te hace sentir mejor, no pasó nada. Ella me rechazó. Me ve como amigo. No quiere romper esa imagen o el lazo.

― Y cómo te rechazó, ya me amas de nuevo. ¡Das pena!

No quiso mirarla. Dejo que hablara, que lo ofendiera, mientras más insultos recibiera, sabría cuanto lo seguía queriendo porque, una mujer herida siempre ataca, pero cuando no le importas, se aleja.

Shaina se quitó la máscara y la dejo en una mesa cercana. Dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran despacio.

― Tan poca cosa soy que no merezco una explicación. Si pensabas…

― Creo que amarte no es suficiente. ¿Quieres más? Siempre quieres más― interrumpió― ustedes las mujeres piden demasiado. Nunca te he fallado Shaina y esta vez… yo sólo quería ― se llevó las manos a la cara, le costaba decirlo― quería hacerlo con otra mujer, sólo por gusto. No había afecto más que esa amistad que nos une. Yo me enamoré de ti, hice un compromiso contigo. No lo respete, lo siento. Eso es lo único que puedo decir a mi favor.

Las palabras de Algol fueron reales. Milo de escorpio cuando estaba en un error lo admitía. Era honesto porque debía serlo, el honor de hombre y caballero iba implícito.

― Piensa que pude haber sido yo― dijo Shaina caminando a la cama― si yo hubiera pensando en acostarme, no sé, con Dante, Algol o Asterion.

Milo rió como suspiro. Negó con la cabeza.

― Los dos últimos todo el Santuario sabe que son gays y Dante no es tu tipo de hombre. Mejor dime que te acostarías, no sé, Aiacos de Garuda… ¡Eso me dolería!

― ¿Quién demonios es ése?― preguntó confusa.

― Nadie, alguien que, dicen se parece a mí. Como sea, no soportaría verte con otro hombre y eso me hace el ser más egoísta y repugnante… porque yo puedo tener la mujer que quiera… y por eso te tengo a ti.

― Púdrete tú y tu jodido amor romántico. Me haces ver como si debiera estar agradecida que me eligieras a mí.― Tomó la máscara y salió de la habitación ― ojala encuentre a ese tal Aiacos para que te mueras de dolor.

Caminó a la habitación que alquilaron. Tocó la puerta. Antes de que abriera Asterion, las manos de Milo rodearon su cintura. Sintió el fresco de su respiración en su nuca. Asterion no sabía si cerrar de nuevo la puerta, invitarlos a pasar, hacer una orgia o cerrar la puerta y que se dieran amor en el pasillo. Algol se asomó, llevaba una toalla en la cintura.

― Regresemos a mi habitación― susurró Milo en su oído.

― Al final si lo fuiste a buscar… ― Algol negó con la cabeza― váyanse a solucionar sus problemas.

― Cojan rico, eso lo cura todo― dijo Asterion antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

Shaina no pudo reaccionar. Entre sus amigos y el amor. A dónde debía ir. Milo los ignoró todo el tiempo. No preguntó a Shaina que hacían ahí, lo intuía.

― Me seguiste…― dijo caminando a su cuarto. Llevaba de la mano a Shaina que no quejó.

¿Por qué soy tan débil? Se preguntaba repetidas veces antes de entrar a la habitación y dejarse besar por él. ¿Por qué no termino esto?

― ¿Por qué te amo tanto?― preguntó él antes de quitarle la máscara y besarla― tanto que no reaccionó y digo idioteces.

Fundida en su abrazo se dejó guiar a la cama. Ahí estaba su forma de resolver los problemas. Estaba ella y no Shoko en la cama. Pese a que a él se le antojaba tener una Saintia, no estaba ahí. Sino ella, la única. En la cabeza de Milo podían caminar en pasarela millones de piernas largas, cabelleras doradas y Saintias, pero la que estaba era ella. Entre sus brazos, aspirando su perfume mezclado con su olor natural que al instante la hacía mojar las bragas. No pudo detenerlo.

Dos horas después abrió los ojos. Milo la abrazaba, ella le daba la espalda y podía sentir su cuerpo caliente pegado al suyo. Sus pequeños ronquidos y el cosmo caliente de un signo de agua. Apartó el fuerte brazo de su cintura para poder levantarse. Fue al sanitario y en el caminó tomó sus pantaletas y la playera de Milo. Amaba ponerse su ropa y pasearse por el templo con ella. Al salir, Milo continuaba dormido como lirón. Quiso pensar que era suyo, pero de nuevo los consejos de su amigo estaban ahí. "Las personas no son objetos" ella tampoco debía considerarse suya. Si estaban juntos era por un sentimiento y el gusto de estar. Ella no tenía que competir con nadie por quedarse. Si Milo la quería a su lado y ella también, ¿qué lo impedía? Sus hormonas calientes nada más.

Salió sin hacer ruido. Tocó de nuevo a la habitación ahora de Algol. Esperaba no ser inoportuna. Ya le había pasado varias veces. Éste abrió, parecía adormilado. Le contó a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió.

― Lo del sexo omítelo, llevas puesta su camisa y seguro estas desnuda.

Ella se sonrojó tras la máscara. Se sentó en la silla. Asterion dormía plácidamente con medio cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas. Al parecer la habían pasado mejor que ella.

― Shaina, las relaciones también son negociaciones― comentó Algol sirviendo vino en baso desechable― y sacrificios. Vas a tener que vivir con la duda de que te vuelva a querer engañar y esta vez sí lo consiga o dejarlo y buscar a alguien que sea fiel como perrito.

― Pero dice que me ama. ¿No entiendo? Porque si amas a alguien te quieres acostar con otros.

― Porque somos seres humanos. Dime, ¿quién además de Milo crees que podría ser buen amante? No con esto digo que vayas a ser infiel quiero llegar a un punto.

La peliverde meditó un momento. Recorrió casa del zodiaco por casa, caballero de plata y hasta llegar a Seiya pero con él nunca se trataba de nada sexual, es más nunca lo llegó a ver así.

― Hmmm ¿Babel?

― No, uno que de verdad digas, el me despierta, me moja

― Eres un idiota… ― dijo divertida― Aioria, creo que es sexy pero es el novio de mi amiga.

― ¿Y? Si tuvieras una oportunidad de follar con él ¿Lo harías?

De pensarlo su rostro se coloreo. Dejo de lado a Marin y todos posibles problemas que pudiera tener con ella. Sí, lo haría, porque Aioria olía a maple y parecía estar contento todo el tiempo. Marin nunca contaba de su intimidad con él pero debía ser un hombre igual de vigoroso que Milo.

―Sí, porque no.

― ¿Y seguirías amando a Milo?

― Claro

― Entonces, ya tienes la respuesta.

― ¿Por qué sabes todo esto? ¿Cómo es que entiendes la vida de esta forma Algol?

― En Arabia, el harem existe por ese motivo. Cada una de las concubinas del Sultán tienen un lugar especial, pero sólo una es la más amada, la más querida, no es siempre la primera esposa, pero todas comparten ese afecto. No digo que toleres ese comportamiento, sólo digo que lo aproveches.

A pesar de pensar de esa manera, Algol no sería capaz de traicionar el afecto de Asterión y eso lo hacía mucho más valioso, porque aun con esa idea en su mente, no lo hacía. Eso era porque no había necesidad. Algunas parejas sin darse cuenta, cubren todas las expectativas.

― Tú no eres el problema Shaina ni él, sólo que digamos que se le antojo comer conejo en vez de una buena res.

― No soy una res… ― volvió a golpearlo en el brazo ― pero entiendo el punto. Sólo fue su calentura. Vaya, que compleja es la vida.

― Mejor regresa a la habitación… ya anocheció, hace frío.

― Me corres no porque vaya con Milo, quieres estar a solas con él.

― Toma en cuenta que nosotros no nos podemos dar el lujo de exhibirnos ― comentó su amigo― aprovecha las horas. Nadie sabe cuándo suceda otra guerra.

Siendo así, regresó a la habitación. Milo continuaba durmiendo. Tranquilamente, soltando pequeños ronquidos. Le gustaba verlo dormir, porque se notaba en paz, sus facciones quietas le daban un toque de calma que no lo encontraba en el día. Se acurrucó a su lado, pasó sus dedos por los largos cabellos enmarañados. Besó su nariz.

― No te vayas…― susurró Milo― Shaina no te vayas― repitió entre sueños.

Ella se conmovió. Arropó a ambos con la sabana y una colcha delgada de la cama.

― Para tu mala suerte, me voy a quedar toda la vida…

 _And I know the mistakes that I've made_

 _See it all disappear without a trace_

 _And they call as they beckon you on_

 _They say start as you need to go on_

 **-o-**

 **Espero les haya gustado a quienes va dedicado el fic, como mucho cariño. Gracias por leer y el tiempo.**

 **Saludos**


End file.
